Of Mice and Dragons
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What could be more preposterous than a Panda becoming A hero? Why Dipper of course!...Oh, that poor boy is going to die so horribly... Major AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Mice and Dragons**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was a quiet peaceful day in the Valley of peace. Merchants sold their wares, children sang and Mr. Ping Spun his noodles! "#11! Your order is ready! #11!"

"I'm #11!" Shouted a antelope as he moves to get it-

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH! MY ARM!**

The Antelope let's out a resigned sigh as Mr. Ping glared at him. "Relax, I know the drill." Said the Antelope as he flung a chunk of money into a nearby bowl.

 **STEP ON MY SON**

 **PAY 50% EXTRA FOR YOUR MEAL!**

 **PAY THIS OR GET OUT!**

Ping sighed as he lifted the large overflowing bowl. _We've only been open an hour and I've already had to empty this thing 5 times! I like money as much as the next entrepreneur, But my poor son! How-_

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH! MY LEG!**

Ping gave a reproachful look at the nearby warthog. The warthog gave a resigned sigh as he too threw a large chunk of money at him. He then turns to ping.

"Look, I'm not one to tell people how to do their business...But seriously, this is the 75th time this week I've stepped on him...That kids going to get him himself kil-"

"Look, your meal is ready! Either star eating or get out! Interrupted an irritated Ping. The Warthog leaves quickly. Ping looks at his son Dipper the mouse with despair.

The boy wanted so hard to be useful! To be fair he was a great chef and busboy...But he was injured so often! He'd asked him many times if he wouldn't rather stay in the nice safe kitchen with his twin sister Mabel(who was also a great chef but was terrified of stepping outside the kitchen lest she get stepped on as well).

But he refused, he was determined to prove to the world...Well the usual crazy things a boy his age wanted to prove: That he's special, that he's strong, that he's not weak, that he's a man...y'know important, stupid stuff like that.

Still...Although he worried about him...He was still proud...Who else could serve 70-something people at once during the lunch!? No one but his son, that's who! Why it-

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH! MY SPLEEN!**

Ping Growled. "That's it!" I'm jacking it up to 75%!" Shouted the Goose over everyone's irritated (but resigned) groans.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Meanwhile, high above the Valley. Outside the Jade palace. Master Stan was upping the prices on all the junk the had in the gift shop-

 **SLASH!**

-he dodged as a claw nearly took his head off. Without blinking he dislocated the arm and wrapped up the tiger in price tag tape. He calmly reached for his tea; when a monkey popped out of cupboard-

 **SPLASH!**

The monkey screamed as the scalding hot tea blinded him-

 **CRASH!**

He was then kicked out the window. Without pausing Stan picked up his take-out and began to eat- Only for a Mantis to pop out of it-

 **CRUNCH!**

The mantis screamed as Stan bit down on him.

 **PITOOE!**

Stan Spit the Mantis out with such force it went into the wood 2 inches deep. Stan then grabs a lemon and his morning paper.

 **CRASH!**

A crane crashes in through the skylight. Stan immediately tosses his papers. He dose it with such precision that the crane is given multiple grade AAA paper cuts!

 **SPLOOSH!**

Between the pain of the sudden cuts and his face covered in paper. The Crane is completely helpless as Stan causes the lemon to explode all over him. Causing to writhe in pain on the ground.

 **THUMP!**

Stan hits the Crane so hard that he falls through the floor. Tired, the old man walks over to his chair-

 **CRASH!**

Stan pounds the chair to rubble. A viper that was hiding inside moans in pain...

… **..After they heal...**

Stan looks over his gathered students. "Well done, Students...If you were trying to disappoint me!" He snapped. "Wendy! You need more ferocity!" He shouts at the tiger. "Nate! More Speed!" He shouts at the monkey.

"Robbie! Greater height!" He snapped at the Crane. "Tambry! Subtlety, please!" He snarls at the Viper. He whirls toward the Mantis "Lee! You-" "-Master Stan!" Interrupts a messenger. "Master Mcgucket wants to see you!" Stan was already running!

…...

Stan quickly runs into the main hall, where master Mcgucket was meditating. Stan bowed respectfully. "Master Mcgucket, you summoned me? Is something wrong?"

The several thousand year turtle stretches out of his meditation position and turned toward Stan.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see you my friend?"

"So, nothing's wrong?" Asked a relieved Stan. "Well, I didn't say that. Said Mcgucket sadly. I have had a vision...Gideon will return-"

Stan felt like he'd been hit by a thousand rickshaws! Suddenly memories long repressed came flooding back! That night! The horror! The carnage!...The loss...

That's impossible! He's in prison! Shouted Stan more to convince himself than anything.

Mcgucket sighed. "Nothing's impossible." He said flatly. Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Zeng! He shouted at the messenger. Fly to Chorh-Gom prison! Double the guards! Double the weapons! Double everything! Triple it if you have to! Come hell or high water, Gideon dose not leave that prison!" The messenger saluted and flew off rapidly-

 **SPLAT!**

Right into a column! Mcgucket sighed as he watched the domino's of fate begin to collapse...Setting the events he saw go into motion. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." He comments out loud.

"We have to do something! Shouts a now panicky Stan. We can't let him rip the valley to shreds!" Mcgucket chuckled. "My friend, your mind is like this water." He says soothingly while pointing at the pool. When it's agitated, it becomes difficult to see. "But if you allow it to settle-"

He pauses to settle the water allowing the reflection of the dragon scroll be seen. "-The answer becomes quite clear." He finishes. "The dragon scroll!?" Exclaims Stan. He looks over to Mcgucket for confirmation. He nods. "It is time."

Stan was speechless! The Dragon Warrior!? In his Lifetime!? "But who!? He finally exclaims. Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power!?"

Mcgucket shrugs. "I don't know"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

 **AGAIN!? Seriously?!**

Everyone continued eating; Dippers screams of agony had become quit commonplace to the local populace. And it surprised no one that Ping jacking up the price of his "Step on my son price" had done nothing to bring down the number of times he was crushed.

No matter how careful the people tried to be...The boy always managed to end up underfoot. He was just so small! They could never see him! It got especially bad during the lunch rush. So many people rushing about, like that herald-

"Master Mcgucket will choose the Dragon Warrior today!" Shouted the Herald. "Today one of the Furious 5 will receive the dragon scroll! We have been waiting a thousand years for this day! This shall be the greatest day in kung-fu history!

Run, don't walk to the Jade Palace! Also don't forget to visit master Stan's Gift shop of mystery! For all your Dragon Warrior swag!"

Dipper was ecstatic!...Or at least he would be if he weren't being trampled by the swarm of excited customers...who were now being stopped short by a very pissed Mr. Ping.

He tapped his foot impatiently and pointed back into the restaurant where Dipper has been brutally trampled. _How is that boy still alive?_ Thought the amazed customers as they paid up...

…...

After Dipper was patched up; the first thing he wanted to do was go to the tournament! Ping chuckled. He'll never understand today's youth and their fascination with kung-fu...Still he didn't have the heart to say No...not after everything he goes through on a daily basis.

Mabel wanted to come too(provided she stayed inside the nice, safe noodle cart). She wasn't into kung-fu, but she did like to get out of the house(under safe, controlled conditions of course). Also, she wanted to keep an eye on Dipper so he didn't get hurt...Well, more hurt than usual anyway...

…...

There was a few of hours to go before the tournament. So dipper wanted to take the opportunity to do his usual exercise routine: Trying to pull the noodle cart on his own. After over an hour, an exhausted Dipper finally called it quits.

"(pant) H-how(gasp) D-Did(wheeze) How did I(pant) Do? Rasped a very sore dipper. Ping did his measurements. "You moved it...5 inches! A new record!" Despite being severely dehydrated. Dipper still made the effort to cheer-

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

Ping glared and held his hand up to the boar who just squashed his son. "Oh come on! Were not even in your restaurant!"

"You crushed my boy." Reminds Ping darkly. The Boar sighs. "Fair enough." He says begrudgingly as he forks over his life savings...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Shouted Master Stan. It is my honor to present to you: Wendy! Nate! Lee! Tambry! Robbie! The Furious Five!" The five entered the ring with such ferocity everyone was knocked over!

GAH! Cried Mabel as she barely avoids being knocked out of the noodle cart. She growled irritably. What is wrong with these people!? What possible joy could be gained by watching people beat each other up!? It was just unnerving!...Well at least Dipper seemed happy..

…...

Dipper was having the time of his life! It was always great to see the 5 in action! Especially, Master Wendy! The fact that she was both the youngest and the leader was-

 **SMASH!**

 _Wow..._ whimpered a now very flustered Dipper to himself as he enjoyed the sight of Master Wendy demonstrating a perfect split...and perfect **flexibility**. Dipper hastily looked around to make sure no one saw his "private moment".

Thankfully, everyone was focused on the arena, and Mabel was too busy cowering. Relieved, Dipper went back to watching the tournament.

He watched it all! Master Robbie deflecting the thousand tongues of fire. Master Nate balancing the deathly hallows. Master Tambry slashing through the invincible fortress of Ba Sing Se. Master Lee toppling the twin titans of Timbuktu. And as an epic finale: Master Wendy fighting Iron Ox and his blades of death!

Suddenly, Master Mcgucket stood up. And all became silent. "I Had a vision. he began. That the true Dragon Warrior would reveal himself...through a test!" He points down to another arena where a golden sphere lay locked inside a cage that stood on an ornate pedestal. "Whoever gets the sphere out of the cage shall be the Dragon Warrior! He boldly declared. This I have foreseen!"

Wendy looked at the cage cautiously. "That's all we have to do?" Mcgucket nodded. Wendy cautiously walked up to the arena and was about to step in- "Oh! Almost forgot! Said Mcgucket suddenly. I would prefer it if you didn't enter the circle while you did this!"

Wendy immediately takes note of the large circle surrounding the pedestal and nods. "As you wish Master Mcgucket" Wendy and the five begin to strategize, Stan looks apprehensive, Mcgucket merely looks interested, And Dipper...Dipper was in deep thought...

… **.5 Hours Later...**

Wendy groaned! She just didn't get it! What did Mcgucket want them to do!? She felt like they'd tried everything! They tried to lasso the pedestal and pull it out of the ground, but it was wedged down into the earth too much. They tried to tunnel under but the ground surrounding it was made of steel. They tried to jury rig long implements to reach over the circle to pick the lock and snatch the sphere; but for the life of them, they couldn't find the lock!

Finally, after 5 hours of non-stop failure, Stan ordered for there to be a break. So everyone left the arena and was now eating in the banquet hall. Wendy tore into the dumplings angrily. She then calmed herself, and tried to focus back on the task. Maybe if they set fire to it-

 **RING!**

Suddenly, a large ringing noise came from the arena. Everyone immediately ran to it. And to everyone's surprise, the sphere was out of it's cage!...And in the hands of a mouse?

…...

Dipper looked at the gathering mass horrified and embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I'll put it right back!" He turned to head back to the cage- But standing behind him was Master Mcgucket! The wise Turtle looked at him curiously. "My boy, why have you done this?" He asked curiously. Dipper felt like a fool, but he dared not lie to the great master!

"I...I had this idea...And I wanted to see if I could do it...But I swear! I was going to put it Back!" The turtle nodded. "And your idea? What was it?" Dipper suddenly looked more embarrassed...But he continued. "Well...It's just that...You said that you'd **prefer** if they stayed out of the circle...But "preferring" something isn't the same as "ordering"...I mean we "prefer" lot's of things in life...But that doesn't mean we'll get them."

Meanwhile, Wendy was getting more irritated. The nerve of that mouse! Who was he to question the words of the great master Mcgucket!? The creator of Kung-fu! Why she ought to- Wait, why was Mcgucket laughing!?

"Words of wisdom to live by indeed!" Exclaimed the aged tortoise. "Wait, wait. What about the lock?!" Exclaimed Tambry. Dipper again felt awkward. He really didn't want to embarrass the people he looked up to.

"Uh...Well...There really wasn't a lock...more of a latch. But I didn't know it myself until I got really close!" Said Dipper quickly. "Wait, it wasn't even locked!? Shouted Wendy. All we had to do was walk up to it and open it!?"

"Pretty much. Admitted Mcgucket. He shakes his head. There is such a thing as "Thinking too much", you know." Wendy suppressed the rage she was feeling, and bowed respectfully. "Understood, Master Mcgucket. I will bear your words mind during your next test."

"Next test? Asked Mcgucket. What need is there for another test, when the Dragon Warrior has already revealed himself?" All was silent. Then-

 **WAIT, WHAT?!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-Screamed everyone. Wendy was especially furious! All those years of hard work and training...were they all for nothing?! For a mouse of all things?!

She wanted to scream out in rage; but her years of discipline and self-restraint held her back, if only barely. But much to her surprise, someone beat her to it-

"Master Mcgucket, with all due respect...I feel your mistaken." Said Dipper with a bow. This shocked many, especially Wendy. Someone turning down the privilege of Dragon Warrior!? Unthinkable!

Mcgucket merely looked more intrigued. "Am I now?" Dipper kept himself bowed respectfully. Well, yes...I am but a humble mouse 13 years of age...And although I am very fond of kung-fu...I have not trained in it...Really, the valley of peace would be served far better if you gave this honor to Master Wendy, or one of the other furious five."

Mcgucket gave out a hearty laugh. "I like you my boy! If you don't want it, that's fine. But know that I shall bequeath this honor to no one else. I do hope that you'll reconsider and come train here, your a very interesting mouse." Complimented Mcgucket as he left the arena...Leaving a very confused mouse and valley behind him...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.6**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Five didn't know what to make of the events that had happened today. It just didn't seem real. It was just too much to take in at once. So they did as they usually do, and drowned themselves in training.

Nate was the first to notice Master Stan signaling them off the training equipment and to assemble. Nate immediately jumped off and landed-

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

Nate looks down in shock as he realizes he'd just stepped on that mouse from earlier! "Sorry!" Shouted Nate as he quickly got off. Dipper stumbled around blindly in agony. "No it's cool, I've been through wor-

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Shouted Robbie. Dipper spits out some blood. "Story of my life. I'll be fi-"

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

"Sorry! Didn't see you here!" Repeated Tambry. Dipper relocated his arm bone and snapped it back into place. "Still okay, I've still had way worse-"

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

"Sorry! I-" Then the situation really hit Lee. "Wait, did I actually just step on someone? Me!? How is that even possible? I thought Mice were supposed to be the same size as Mantises?"

"Yes. Groaned Dipper. The "normal" size of an "average" mouse makes them roughly the same size of a mantis." Oh...OH! Said Lee again as the full implications of that statement hit him. "Okay, going to stop talking now." Dipper nodded. "Appreciate it, now if-"

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

The instant Wendy jumped to the ground she instinctively knew she stepped on something; and going on old habits she immediately tried to scrape it off on the ground before anyone could stop her-

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

Being so focused on obeying Stan's orders she hadn't heard Dipper the first time, but she definitely heard him now! "Sorry!" She shouted sincerely. She might be mad at the mouse but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt!...Well not **too** hurt anyway...

…...

After Dipper recovered, he then bows respectively before the five. "Masters: Wendy, Tambry, Robbie, Nate, and Lee. I have come to take up Master Mcguckets offer to train at the Jade Palace."

Robbie snorted. "So you really think your the Dragon Warrior?" He said condescendingly. Dipper shook his head. "No, I stand by what I said: I feel that you all would be far worthier of that title than me...However, I have been given a once in a lifetime opportunity to train with some of the greatest masters in china. I'd have to be a fool to turn that down...Right?" Dipper asked that last part curiously.

The five just looked at each other. None of them knew what to make of that...or of this mouse...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.7**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Stan coughs to get everyone's attention. "Right, if your quite done; let's start your training mouse." He says as he gestures at the unbelievably lethal obstacle course.

Dipper pales then bows respectfully. "With all due respect Master Stan...I believe that doing that immediately will kill me...maybe I could start with something more my level?"

Stan shakes his head. "Kid this ain't amateur night at the improv lot; this is the Jade Palace. Either step up or get lost." Dipper hesitates for a moment then nods.

"Very well then." He takes a deep breath, looks at the course, takes a running leap- And The 5 are treated to the horror of watching a little mouse be repeatedly ripped to pieces for 9 hours straight.

 _How is he not dead?_

Is the common thought that goes through all their heads...

…...

As the five head to sleep they mainly kept silent...Wendy sighed. "Alright let's just get to the elephant in the room: What do we think about this mouse?"

Lee shrugged. "As a rule I always try to be nice to people of my size...Or in this case...Less than my size...Besides we all kinda stepped on him. Frankly, I'd like to think some common courtesy is in order!" Snaps the Bug passionately!

Robbie then takes his turn. We'll "like everyone else, I was irritated when the title of Dragon warrior was passed to a mouse...I mean who wouldn't find that insulting? After all our years of hard work!?" The others nodded in agreement.

Then Robbie tilted his head in deep thought. "On the other hand...He was just as skeptical as everyone else...And made it very clear that he felt we were more deserving of the title...I'd be lying if that didn't endear me to him a bit...And really he's just taking advantage of a great opportunity...Something I'd probably do myself if the situation were reversed...I'm willing to wait and see with this one, I guess." He said with a shrug.

Nate nodded, and began. Well...He seems like a nice kid...Polite...Humble...Takes Kung-fu seriously...he's a fan but doesn't go overboard with it...Yeah, an okay kid I'll say-"

"That's great and all." Interrupts Tambry suddenly. "But aren't we all forgetting the fact that this boy is in way over his head, and is probably going to get himself killed!?" Stated Tambry concerned.

There was a quick chorus of: "Oh, yeah", "definitely", "was just getting to that", and "How is he not dead?" from the rest of the five...Except Wendy. Who was being rather conspicuous in her silence.

The others looked at her. "And you, Wendy? What do you think?" Asked Tambry. Wendy said nothing...She just walked away.

…...

Dipper groaned as he did final inventory on his organs and bones. _"I'm in excruciating pain."_ Thought Dipper to himself.

As he limped to his room he said to himself: _at least the hawks can't try and eat me here._ Thought Dipper to himself right before he was snatched up by two giant hands...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.8**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

For a moment Dipper was petrified. _Oh, no. Not again!_ He thought to himself...Before seeing it was just Master Wendy. Then he really started to panic!

 _Master Wendy! Oh, boy. She is even prettier up close...okay, need to calm down. Need to- Oh, man I am so under dressed! Why do I never wear clothes!? Sure, I'm so small and close to the ground and furry that it's never been an issue...Oh man, this is so embarrassing!_ Thought Dipper as he tried to cross his legs.

He was painfully aware that even by mouse standards he had nothing worth bragging about "down there." Sadly, her grip was too tight! The best he could do was hope she couldn't feel anything(which sadly is a greater possibility then you'd think...there's really nothing to feel, really), and keep himself from hyperventilating...

… _..._

Wendy looked at the mouse she had enclasped in her hands. She really didn't know what to make of this mouse. Sure she wanted to devour him...But that was nothing new...she wanted to rip apart and devour everyone she met...Although this urge was way stronger around this mouse then it ever was around anyone else.

After some deep thought she decided on: "Little Mouse, why are you here?" She asks. Dipper flusters...But he steels himself to speak. He had an undeniable feeling that it was important that he be honest here.

"I-I want to do what I'm passionate about...and become a better and more important person as well, I guess." Wendy stared at him impassively. "There are less painful ways to do that." She said flatly.

Dipper chuckled. "Every time I get stepped on, or get ripped apart...It hurts. But it can never hurt more than everyday of my life that I've just been me." Dipper looked at Wendy his resolve further steeled.

"The reason why I'm here is because if anyone can help me be "Not me" it would be all of you! The greatest masters in China!" He exclaimed excitedly.

For awhile neither of them spoke. Then Wendy let out a depressed sigh. "We can't." She admitted in a bitter sweet manner. Dipper looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

Wendy continued. "You can't teach a bird to swim, you can't teach a fish to fly, you can't teach a blind man to appreciate art, and you can't teach a mouse to fight...It's the cruel unfairness of life at it's worse...But it is what is."

Wendy looked at the poor mouse, saw it cry...And was surprised that she felt...bad...But she steeled herself... _It's for the best...Better I speak and ruin his day...Then be silent and ruin his life._ She repeats this mantra as she continues.

"Just go home...You may not like who you are...But your better then most of the poor excuse-of-a-people I've meet. Pick anything besides this, and I'm sure you'll do great at it. But this-" She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." She says as she sets him down. "We all must play the hand were dealt...No matter how poor it is."

As she left; she briefly wondered if she should comment on the dagger she felt him having in his nether region area. How he should get his money back; as it was the smallest, most pathetic, most scrawniest thing she had ever felt. But she brushed that thought off. And with that she was gone.

…...

Master Stan watched from afar as Wendy left the now broken-spirted mouse. For a moment he actually considered going up and comforting him. But he just quickly brushed that off.

 _No. It's for the best. That kid would just get himself killed. Besides I don't have time to waste on a lost-cause. I have to be ready for Gideon! Stanley must be avenged!_ He thought angrily to himself as he walked away into the night...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.9**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Meanwhile, a certain messenger traveled to a certain prison-

"What!?" Shouted Commander Vachir. "Double the guard!? Your Prison may not be adequate!?" He glares at Zheng. "You doubt my prison's security?"

"No! Of course not!...Master Stan dose." Said Zheng quickly.

Vachir sneers. "Well, you tell your master that escape from Chorh-Gom Prison is impossible to escape!" And before Zheng could protest, he finds himself being forced on a "tour"...

…...

Dipper sighed as he stared at the stars. "Ah, my boy! You come to relax by the peach tree of heavenly wisdom as well?"

Dipper turns around to see master mcgucket. Dipper sighed. "Master...Do you really think I'm capable of being a kung-fu fighter?" Asked Dipper, doubt and insecurity clear in his voice.

Mcgucket gave him a curious look. "Why do you think your not?" He asked back.

Dipper sighed. I probably sucked worse today than the entire history of Kung-Fu, or the history of China, or the history of sucking in general!"

"Probably." conceded Mcgucket.

And on that uplifting note, Dipper continued.

"And the 5...I don't think they hate me...But they do pity me...Which in a lot of ways might actually be worse!"

"Totally." Agreed Mcgucket.

Dipper flopped on his back in defeat. "I don't know...maybe I should just quit...Go back to selling noodles..."

Mcgucket looked at him thoughtfully. "Quit, don't Quit. Noodles, don't noodles. You worry too much of what was and what will be. The past is history. The future, a mystery. But now is a gift...That is why it's called Present. Said Mcgucket with a chuckle.

And with that he was gone...Leaving behind a now very thoughtful mouse...

…...

Latter that night, a door in the village is knocked. Soos the panda opens the door.

"Dipper, buddy! How you been?" He asked. Dipper smiled. "Get your tools Soos. We got a long night ahead of us..."

…...

Zheng was showed the full might of Chorh-Gom Prison. One way in, no way out. 1000 elite Rhino guards, and only 6 prisoners.

Zheng was in full panic. He was sweating, he was getting ulcers, he was molting. He just wanted to go home! But Vachir wouldn't relent! He even went as far as take him to Gideon.

"Hey, Gideon!" Mocked Vachir. "Have you heard? McGucket picked the Dragon Warrior and it isn't you!"

"What are you doing!?" Gasped Zheng. Vachir chuckled. "Relax, I have him completely immobilized."

 **CRUNCH!**

Zheng nearly wet himself when Vachir stomped Gideon's tail.

"OKAY! I'm good! I've seen enough! I'll tell Stan he has nothing to worry about!"

Vachir chuckled. "No, he dose not."

And quickly they were gone. Leaving Gideon alone with his thoughts...And a souvenir...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.10**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The next morning Stan rung the gong, and all his students came front and center...except the mouse. His room was empty. The Five were relieved...yet oddly disappointed.

"Master, what do we do now?" Stan shrugged. "We'll just have to wait until the real Dragon Warrior reveals-"

 **BOOM!**

The entire Jade Palace shook! "That came from the courtyard!" Quickly, Stan and the five rushed to the explosions origin...Where they find the mouse, a panda, and a very surprised looking sperm whale...Oh and a lot of broken equipment and craters.

Stan looked around in disbelief. "H-How? W-why? What happened here!?"

Dipper groaned as he crawled out of the rubble. "I brought soos in to build training equipment that would be more my style...Or at least let me know what my style is...Or even if I have a style at all...And then I think there was a fire?"

"Now were the fire's before or after the quake?" Asked a battered and sooty Soos.

"It was after the Quake but before the flood." Corrected the Whale.

Stan just stared in disbelief. "And the whale? Anyone going to explain that?"

Dipper and Soos looked at the whale confused. "I...Don't recall us having anything to do with that." Admitted a confused Dipper.

"Yeah, weren't you a bowl of petunias earlier?" Asked an even more confused Soos.

"Uh...Did you at least improve your Kung-fu?" Ventured Tambry.

"That depends...did I hit the target on the other side of the yard?" Asked Dipper.

Tambry frowned. "Uh...No, In fact that seems to be the only thing you didn't hit."

Dipper sighed. "Then no."

"Enough!" Snapped Stan. "Look at this place! What were you thinking?!"

Dipper shrugged. "Conventional methods weren't working...So I figured "go unconventional, what's the worst that could happen?"...In hindsight I admit even thinking those words were a mistake." Confessed Dipper.

Stan face palmed. "Alright just...Panda get out! We'll deal with the whale later."

"Uh...I think I might be stuck here." confessed Soos.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Robbie! Deal with this!" Robbie groaned, but obeyed. Quickly he had Soos unstuck.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Soos. "Don't mention it." Said Robbie. "No seriously, I really apreci-" "Ever." Interrupted Robbie darkly. Feeling the atmosphere of the room, Soos gave a quick goodbye to Dipper and briskly left.

Stan glared at Dipper. _Alright kid, I didn't want it to come to this...But I'm running out of time!_ "Right, since you seem so eager today...Why don't we step things up with a spar? You against the five, one on one?" Dipper paled but steeled himself. The five just remained pale...

…...

Mabel looked out the door shivering in fright. And tried to steel herself. _You need to check on Dipper. Your worried about him. You need to go!_ Repeating that mantra in her head finally gave Mabel to take her first unaccompanied, and unprotected step outside in her life.

 **SQUISH!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

 **HOW DOSE DIPPER %$# &%^#^& STAND THIS EVERYDAY!? **

Ping made more money that day then the rest of his life and his fathers life combined...And yet he couldn't have been more miserable for it...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.11**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **Nate V.S. Mouse**

The Monkey reluctantly walked up to Dipper. As he assumed his stance, he tried to reason with him. "Little Mouse, please just quit!" Said Nate in a quick Whisper. "Master Stan has it out for you!"

Mouse nodded. "Yeah, I figured...But I still refuse." Nate groaned. _Oh ancestors, please forgive me for what I now do._ Prayed Nate as he attacked-

 **CRACK!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

"Wha- No, wait. I always breathed that way." Croaked out Dipper.

He nods at Stan. "I'm still good!" He says as he spits out some blood. Stan growled.

"Again!" He shouts.

Nate groaned as he attacks again. After several more brutal beatings. Stan switched opponents...

 **Robbie V.S. Mouse**

"Seriously, kid just quit! No one would judge you!" Exclaimed Robbie sincerely. Dipper frowned. "I'd judge me...That's enough." Robbie shook his head in dismay. And attacked-

 **WHACK!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

Robbie tilted his head in disbelief. _I didn't know arms could bend like that._ Thought the Crane.

Stan frowned. "Had enough Mouse?"

Dipper glued his teeth shards back together then looked up. "I'm still able to train master."

Stan shook his head. "So be it." He turned to Robbie. "Again!" And so this went on until-

 **Lee V.S. Mouse**

In between beat downs Dipper managed to ask a question he desperately wanted the answer to.

"How am I able to beat people bigger than me?" Dipper coughed out some blood and nodded.

"Well, it helps that Mantises can lift many times their own body weight, and years of training has enhanced this skill further. Also, my pincers give me the precision I need for pinpoint accuracy acupuncture attacks...It's harder for non-mantises to learn those types of attacks...But not impossible. It would take years, but I think I could-"

Lee! Barked Stan. "Less talking! More pounding!" Lee groaned. _I'm really not okay with this._ Thought the reluctant Mantis as he continued his assault on the broken and battered mouse...

 **Tambry V.S. Mouse**

-"With all due respect master, this is needlessly cruel!" Insisted the Viper.

Stan shrugs. "Hey, he's free to quit whenever he wants. If he's a glutton for punishment that's his own problem."

The Viper hung her head as she reluctantly got into a stance. _I'll just pull my punches, that won't hurt him too-_

 **SMACK!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

 _-or not._ Thought the horrified snake.

She quickly raced up to where dipper landed. "Uh...At least you landed on something soft."

"(cough) those are (wheeze) my lungs." Gagged Dipper as he desperately shoved said organ back into his mouth.

Seeing this, Tambry puts her tail up into the air. "Right, that's it. I'm done." She said in a way that would broker no argument as she slithered off the arena.

Stan groaned as he saw the Mouse (barely)rise once more. _Well, I guess there's no help for it..._ He turns to Wendy. "Your up dear."

For the first time in her life...Wendy hesitated about going into a fight!...But then she nodded and walked forward.

Dipper panted as his body screamed in agony. "Let me guess, your going to talk me out of this too?" Wendy shakes her head.

"No, little Mouse. You've made it very clear that words alone won't work."

She got into her most aggressive, destructive battle stance. "I can't promise I won't enjoy this...But I can promise I'll feel guilty that I enjoy this."

Dipper nods. "Do what you feel is best..."

 **Wendy V.S. Mouse...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.12**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

As predicted the first punch hurt like crap! As did the second, the third, the seventh, the twenty-third...Well you get the idea.

Each time Wendy punched, it left Dipper in a crater. Each time she punched, she would pause to see if he stayed down. But each time Dipper still staggered to his feet. And each time Wendy felt more and more guilty about what she's doing.

Stan sees this; he then tells Lee to get his best acupuncture needles out and be ready to give the boy advanced medical help. Lee looks at him gravely but complies.

Stan then maneuvers himself just the right way- Dipper was being flung out of the ring again right in the direction he'd predicted-

 **SMACK!**

And now Dipper was heading back to Wendy. "Wendy! Shouted Stan. Maneuver 12!" Years of discipline, training, and instinct immediately took over-

 **CHOMP!**

Wendy then turned deathly pale. As she felt the blood of the limp mouses body flow out of her mouth. _By Glob, what have I done?_

Wendy fell on her knees as memories returned to her...about the orphanage...about the fear...about being a monster.

 _I-I really am a monster._ Thought Wendy as for the first time in years...she cried...it also didn't help things that he tasted so dang delicious!

Stan also turned pale at this sight. _Oh, **** I really went too far this time-_

Quickly he shouts at Lee to give Dipper aid. The Mantis immediately dose so, but not before sending a reproachful look his way. As was the rest of the five.

 _squeak_

Everyone immediately looked toward the sound of that small moan. Dipper was alive!...Barely. Wendy immediately spat him out into her hands and carried him to lee who began to do emergency medical techniques.

Wendy glared at Stan. "Were done for the day." She said darkly. Stan didn't argue...

…...

Mabel groaned. It took several painful hours to get here...at the stairs of the great palace. Mabel looked at the seemingly infinite stairs. She lets out another moan...Then steels herself.

 _Do it for Dipper, Do if for Dipper, Do it for Dipper-_

She repeats this in her head as she climbs onto the first step-

 **CAW!**

Only for a hawk to swipe her up and fly her to its nest-

 **I HATE MY LIFE!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.13**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Deep within Chor-Gum prison, Gideon smiled satisfied as the feather clicked the last tumbler into place. Soon, his restraints were shattered!

Quickly the alarm was sounded and the rhino's were on the warpath!

"Gideon is free!" Shouted Zheng. "I must warn Stan!" Suddenly he was grabbed by Vachir.

"Your not going anywhere and neither is he!" He turns to his men. "Fire crossbows!"

Gideon effortlessly dodged them as he made sure his body hadn't atrophied after all those years of captivity. Seeing that it hadn't, he smiled.

 _Well_ _ **he**_ _kept his end of the bargain, so I guess I'd best keep mine-_

Quickly he kicked the crossbow bolts into the nearby cages. Freeing their occupants.

The Guards watched entranced as Scorpions hypnotic song and dance robbed them of their will and brought them closer-

 **STAB!**

Bringing them within distance of her sting...

She moaned with pleasure seeing them foaming blood at the mouth while writhing in agony...

The Rhino's tumbled this way and that. Which way was up? Which way was down? They didn't-

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

They screamed as they fell to their deaths

Gecko laughed. His power to give/take from himself and others the power to walk on walls as well as their senses of direction and equilibrium was a merry jest indeed!

Gellick yawned. _When's lunch?_ He thought as the rhino's attacked him.

 _-Perhaps I'll have dumplings smothered in soy sauce?_

He thought to himself as the Rhino's broke their weapons on the giant toads seemingly indestructible hide.

 _-Then have noodles wrapped in dim-sum stuffed in won-tons, stuffed in egg rolls?_

He continued to muse to himself, oblivious to the guards trying to grab him by hand-

 _-Then have nightingale eggs mixed with sheep's bladders, stuffed in bear testicles, smothered in tadpole gizzards, wrapped in skunk stink-sacks, smothered in baby seal semen?_

He nodded to himself, agreeing that all of that would make a fine appetizer.

 _-Now what to have for the main course?_

He thinks to himself completely unaware of the effect his poisonous acid sweat was having on the Rhino guards that tried to grab him.

 _-Now what was I doing? Oh, right! Escaping!_

He pauses only long enough to gobble down some half-melted guards; he then moves several inches at a snails pace...before stopping and panting in exhaustion.

 _Meh, I'll escape tomorrow-_

And like that, the slothful toad slept...

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Shouted Gideon as he then used advanced techniques to safely carry the toad away...

Rhino's creamed in horror as they were ripped to bloody chunks by the giant mass of centipedes that has formed together into a person-like form.

It screamed like a homicidal maniac as it slashed through everything like a beserker...

Fu-xi effortlessly swam through the carnage. His Fangs broke through even the toughest armor. His Venom of Death instantly killed all it touched. He paused before a giant Rhino statue before biting it with his Venom of Life. The statue roared as it came to life to attack his "masters" enemies...

Vachir paled as he saw Gideon unleash "the poisoned fist" gang.

"Can we run now?" Asked Zheng.

"Yes." Whimpered Vachir.

…...

5 minutes later the prison was in ruins; and the guards were all either dead, incapacitated, or scattered to the winds.

And now 6 of the greatest Villains china had ever known were loose on the land once more...

…..Meanwhile...

Oblivious to all this Wendy helped nurse the mouse. She really did feel terrible for what happened... She put a comforting hand on the unconscious mouse. She felt it again, that scrawny knife. Wendy then got an idea. _I'll get ride of this worthless knife, and replace it with a much better one before he wakes!_

She reached down and grabbed Dipper's "knife"-

 **RIP!**

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

Screamed Dipper in a now very high-pitched voice...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	14. Chapter 14

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.14**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Mcgucket sighed as he watched his former pupil sulk. "finally went too far, did you?"

Stan groaned. "What was I thinking?!" He exclaimed. "I nearly got that poor mouse killed! And my pupils...They've completely lost all respect for me!...And I can't really blame them...

Mcgucket sighed. "See now what your drive for revenge has cost you?"

Stan groaned. Fine! Alright, yes! My desire to kill Gideon almost killed an innocent person today! It was stupid and wrong! There! Is that enough of a shmaltzy revelation moment for you!?"

Mcgucket again sighed. "It's not ideal, but it'll do."

Stan groaned. "Where dose this leave me now? If Gideon comes...What do I do?"

Mcgucket looks at him. "Fight him of course! He's still a bloodthirsty monster! Coming to destroy a peaceful village! All you need to do is change your reason to fight! Fight for the innocent...not yourself."

Stan sighed. "You make it sound so easy..."

Stan sat down and Meditated. He thought on how things used to be. How he and his twin brother Stanley trained together under Mcgucket. How he went the path of the body while Stanley went the path of the mind. Even at a young age, Stanley was a greater prodigy than him.

At the age of five he became the only person to unlock the mystery of the secret scroll. At six he'd invented Pruning and became one of the few people who knew how an abacus worked.

But following the path of the mind came great sacrifice. Stanley needed to keep himself locked in a box to meditate constantly...And then along came Gideon.

Abandoned as a child. This boy seemed like the perfect pupil. Stanley taught him all the secrets of Kung-fu. And he absorbed them like a sponge. The whole village felt that he was a shoe-in for the position of Dragon Warrior!

But when Mcgucket turned him away...Things got nasty. Tears stained Stans cheeks as he remembered finding the jade palace in ruins...and Stanley's mangled corpse.

It didn't even look like he fought back at all. Stan chuckled. That was always Stanley, A man of peace and knowledge even to the bitter end...And he; more then anyone would've been horrified at his actions today...

Mcgucket smiled. He'd finally gotten it.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the cherry blossoms began to flow.

Mcgucket groaned. _Well, that's inconvenient._

He turns to Stan. "Well, it seems fate has decided that I'll ascend now. Which is unfortunate, if necessary."

Stan almost got whiplash. "Wait, what?"

"Promise me you'll train the mouse."

What? But I-

-Promise me!

After a moments hesitation, Stan nodded.

And like that, Mcgucket was gone-

Stan just stares at where his beloved mentor used to be in disbelief

 **Thump!**

He looks around to see that Zheng had returned!

"Ah, Zehng! Great! You've no idea how much I need some good news right now!"

Zehng turns deathly pale. "Uh..."

…...

The Furious Five(minus Wendy) were trying very hard to not laugh at Dipper's predicament. Wendy's obliviousness however, was not helping things!

"That's what male genitals look like?" She asked incredulously. "Are they all that tiny, scrawny, weird, and useless looking?" She asks sincerely.

The Five couldn't help it, they burst out laughing after that.

"You know, I can hear you all right?" Asks an irritated Dipper as he lays on the table while a laughing Lee tries to reattach his genitals.

The five tell him their sorry(in between laughing fits), and promise to make it up to him.

Wendy(the only one not laughing) is especially repentant-

 **SLAM!**

Stan runs into the room. "Guys! We have-" Stan gawps in horror at the sight of Dipper.

"Uh...I'll come back..." Says Stan awkwardly as he slowly backs out of the room...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	15. Chapter 15

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.15**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After Dipper had his genitals reattached, and the five had stopped laughing.

Stan sat them down and explained what had transpired.

"Let me see if I have this straight you want me...The MOUSE, to fight the unstoppable evil super kung-fu warrior?" Asked Dipper incredulously.

Stan suddenly felt very awkward. "Er...yeah...I admit it sounds insane...But Mcgucket believed in you! And when the person that invented kung-fu and gained so much enlightenment they ascended...Well that has to count for something...Right?" He asked with more than a little desperation.

They all just looked at him like he was crazy.

Stan slumped down in defeat. "Oh who am I kidding?...even if it took him a hundred years to get here-"

"Master, please!" Interrupted Dipper. "Let Master Wendy-

Nate gave out an annoyed cough.

"-Er, I mean the five stop Gideon! Said a now flustered Dipper.

After giving Dipper a curious look Wendy too stepped up. "He's right master! This is what you've trained us for!"

Suddenly feeling every year of his long life, the old man shook his head.

"Look guys, I know you all...and I know **him**...So trust me when I say you can't beat him. He knows all the ultimate secrets of kung fu: The Iron Heart, The Clap of Stillness, Jin-Tean's tempest, The Yangshi Spleen Punch, The Wings of Light, and that's just off the top of my head! He probably knows more!"

Lee quickly speaks up. "But if I use acupuncture the way Mcgucket did-"

Stan again shook his head. Wouldn't work. The freak sucked up skills like a stinking sponge; wouldn't surprise me if he already mastered that technique and figure out how to immuninize himself from it."

Stan sighed as he turned around and walked out. "Get some rest, tomorrow we figure out the evacuation plan of the village and the destruction of the jade palace. We can't allow it's secrets to get into Gideons hands!"

And with that he left the room...and a broken hearted group...

…...MEANWHILE...

Gideon growled with impatience as he lead the "Five fingers of Poison gang" into the secret catacombs.

"Okay, here are your servants as promised! Can we get this "additional unnamed favor at a latter date" over with!? I have a scroll to steal!"

The cave suddenly illuminated. "Relax kid, this favor will literally kill two birds with one stone." Cackled Bill Cipher as he snapped the necks of both the bird in his hand and the two that were in the bush...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	16. Chapter 16

**Of Mice and Dragons ch.16**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Five couldn't believe it..."So this is it?...We lose?" Asked Robbie. The rest of the 5 could only sadly nod-

"WHAT!? Your just going to give up like that!?" Interrupts an angry Dipper. The Five look at him confused.

"Well, yeah." Stated Tambry as if it were obvious. "You heard Master Stan, we can't fight Gideon...what more can we possibly do?"

"I'll tell you what were going to do!" Shouts Dipper. "I say we grab the Dragon Scroll and use it's power to defeat Gideon for good!"

Robbie looks at the mouse bewildered. "Uh...Dude? Haven't we already established that your not the Dragon Warrior?" He asks confused.

Dipper nods. "Yes, that's why you guys should be the ones to read the dragon scroll! Why have 1 dragon warrior when we can have 5!? And who better to achieve this then you guys!?"

Needless to say this sent the 5 reeling. Them? Dragon warriors? Preposterous!...Yet...

All of them began to inadvertently have the same fantasy play through their head...Wendy was the first to break from it and come back to reality(which was very impressive considering that her fantasy was bigger than the others combined).

"-But we can't! Stan and Mgucket gave us orders! And it's not our destiny!" Stated Wendy firmly, years of discipline and tradition backing her words.

Dipper shakes his head. "What's the point of having Kung-fu and if you don't use it to protect your loved one's?" He turns to walk away. "Now with you or without you guys; I'm getting that scroll. I don't know what I'm going to be able to do with it...But hang the consequences, I'm doing whatever I can to save my home and family!" And with that he was gone.

For awhile, no one spoke..."Okay, show of hands. Anyone else here feel pathetic at the prospect that a 'Mouse' of all things might be braver than us?"

No one showed any hands...but they did go after Dipper...

…...

"I don't get it!" Snaps an irate Wendy. She and the five had tried everything to get that scroll out of the dragons mouth! It wouldn't budge! Not even all of them pulling at once would get it loose! So they then begin to talk about simply bringing in some dynamite-

"Hey guys! There's something written here!" Everyone looked up to where Dipper had climbed up to the dragon.

 **All your might won't set things right**

 **A gentle hand will rule the land.**

Reads Dipper out loud. The five looked at each other confused. "What the blood is that supposed to mean!?" Shouts an irate Lee. The rest of the five just furrowed their brows...they had no idea eithe-

"Wait! I think I got it!" Shouts Dipper as he scurries to the scroll. He leans over and lightly taps it-

 **KLUNK!**

It then falls right on Wendy's head! SORRY! Shouts Dipper. Wendy stares down at the scroll in her hands in disbelief. "No...No that's -that's fine..." Trails off Wendy as she lovingly strokes the most prized treasure in kung-fu history.

The rest of the 5(and Dipper) crowd in around her. She takes a deep breath, and steels herself as she begins to open it...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION!**

"To All who read this...I'm going on HIATUS!

"I know, I know. I hate it when Authors do this too.

"But I plan on being a REAL writer; and I need to focus on that.

 **FIRE SALE!**

 **EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

"If you want to adopt my story to continue it; go ahead!

"If more then one person wants to adopt the same story; go ahead!(this includes the one's already labeled 'adopted')

 **NEW YEAR!**

"Let me be clear; this Hiatus(if I don't become an Author) will only last a year...I really do want to finish my fanfic stories(But if you don't want to wait, feel free to adopt)

 **EXCEPTIONS**

"I intend to finish the last chapter of my Christian themed story 'What we gonna do'; I might also occasionally post some Christian Song-fic's.

"From Now on if the conversation thread isn't labeled 'Adopt' or 'Review Glitch'(My computer still won't let new reviews through, I need help!)"I'm going to have to ignore it(sorry)

 **COMMITMENTS**

"Say what you will about me; I'm a man of my word.

"I've promised several Authors that I'd help them with their stories.

"Here they are: The Howling Behemoth, StoriesUnleashed, Brandon Vortex, SPIDERWILLIAM13, Animeshowlover, And...Shot...Okay I can't remember his/her name; but he/she adopted Tremor Falls...so you know who you are...I hope.

"Anyway; Because of my promise. I will still respond to messages from the guys/girls listed above

As for 'Zues Killer Productions'...(sigh)

"Okay, here's the thing...I promised to adopt his/her story...But right after that I remembered- "Dang it, I'm going on Hiatus in a couple months, what is wrong with me?"

"But poorly thought out and misremembered it may have been...for better or for worse I made a commitment and I'm going to stick with it.

"After all; why should he/she suffer because of my poor memory?(I'll still take messages from him/her as well)

"Let's be clear; I'm not going nuts on this...they'll be only one chapter every two weeks(at least)

 **"NAME CHANGE**

"In one week; I'm changing my User name(I wanted this name first...but I forgot it(sheepish smile))

"Say goodbye to "du911"...and hello to "The Cowardly Christian".

"Well...that's it...bye...


End file.
